


Reflections

by Cawaiiey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Pre-Established Relationship, Rough Sex, also irl use condoms kids, dick piercings, hoo buddy i messed myself up with this im dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: There weren’t many things that embarrassed Hanzo in the bedroom. Hanzo hadn’t accounted for the fact that perhaps McCree would want to try something that he had never thought of before.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> me, dabbing at the sweat on my brow: look i love hanzo calling mccree daddy and mirror sex and i havent written anything filthy in a while so yeah here it is have fun i sure did

There weren’t many things that embarrassed Hanzo in the bedroom- after he and McCree had started their whirlwind sexual relationship (that has become much,  _ much  _ more), the pair of them had tried damn near everything they’d been curious about. Hanzo’d been folded into every position, fucked with and, after long enough with McCree, without protection, been fondled, bit, licked, and sucked in every way he’d ever wanted to be. Against the wall, on the floor, over the nearest hard surface, standing, in the shower, the broom closet, once or twice in the meeting hall (the adrenaline, the thrill of being  _ caught _ was exhilarating, albeit dangerous), in back alleys and bar bathrooms- Hell, Hanzo couldn’t think of a place that he and McCree  _ hadn’t _ fucked. He figured that, in his three years together with McCree, they’d done it all- nothing could embarrass him now, right? 

Hanzo hadn’t accounted for the fact that perhaps McCree would want to try something that he had never thought of before. 

The mirror in front of them- a streaked and dusty old full-body mirror that McCree had dragged out of storage when Hanzo had agreed to indulge him in what he  _ thought _ was a harmless kink- reflects every filthy thing that McCree is doing to him back at Hanzo. Currently, his lover is behind him, thrusting his thick digits in and out of his tight hole, and watching his every reaction with a piercing amber gaze. Hanzo can feel the way those eyes rove over his body in the mirror, and he does the same, taking in his disheveled appearance while McCree thoroughly preps him. 

Did his blush  _ really _ extend that far? From the curve of his cheekbones bleeding crimson down to settle beneath the skin of his pectorals- everything from his shoulders up was flushed in rose petal hues. Hanzo bites his lip and clenches around McCree’s fingers, watching the man in the mirror-  _ himself _ \- suck in a stuttering breath. The piercings in his nipples glint in the light above them, tempting, tantalizing. McCree’s other hand finds its home on his pectoral, fingers quickly searching out his dusky nipple and tweaking it to pull the most strained noises from Hanzo’s lips.  _ Gods _ , McCree looks at him like he’s a feast laid out for him to indulge himself in,and just the thought of being ravaged so thoroughly has Hanzo moaning low and long in the back of his throat. It barely even sounds like himself in his own ears doesn’t even  _ look _ like him in the mirror. Did he always spread his legs like that whenever McCree prepped him? He didn’t even remember grabbing at McCree’s hip like he is, fingers digging crescents into the muscle and clinging on for dear life. Is that really him? It’s like he’s watching McCree fuck someone else in the mirror. When his lover twists his fingers  _ just so _ , igniting hellfire in his veins and stretching him impossibly wider, he knows that this is real. 

Hanzo’s cock bobs in the air, arching up towards his navel, neglected but still dripping pre down his length. Neither himself nor McCree have touched his cock since they started, which isn’t too different than normal- they liked to see how many times Hanzo could come untouched before he needed a helping hand, so to speak. Hanzo watches, mesmerized, as a drop of pre wells out of his slit and dribbles down his cock to settle in the wiry black hair at the base.  _ Gods _ , he can’t hold back the whine that bubbles out of him at the sight. He rips his eyes away from his throbbing erection, gaze moving up, up,  _ up _ \- McCree’s eyes are locked on his in the mirror. They bore into him, relentless, probing, much like the digits that Hanzo is currently unconsciously grinding against. Jesse catches him staring and-  _ Gods _ , that smug bastard- smirks at him, angling his fingers and pressing down  _ hard _ on that perfect spot inside him. Hanzo throws his head back on a choked sob, forgetting about his lover’s smug smirk for just a moment. He barely manages to keep his eyes on the mirror as McCree’s fingers stroke his insides and bring him closer and closer to coming untouched. 

Hanzo is never surprised when McCree starts talking. The man can never seem to shut up, not that he’d have it any other way. Loathe as he is to admit it (not really- he’ll talk about his lover and that sinful voice for hours if anyone let him), McCree’s voice is usually exactly what he needs as a push. Rolling out of McCree, husky and dark and full of filthy promises, Hanzo feels him rumble against the skin of his neck and he drinks up every word like a parched man in the desert. 

“Look at’cha,” McCree says- no,  _ demands _ \- and Hanzo does, obediently. Lube slick fingers fucking into him rough and sloppy, inner thighs shiny with excess slick- he watches it all, entranced, and McCree rewards him with a jab at his prostate. “So good, aren’t’cha Hanzo? All open and ready for me,” he rubs the pads of his fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of Hanzo, tightening the coil of arousal in his midsection and sending sparks of pleasure up his spine, “such a  _ good boy _ .” 

Ah- and that is it. Hanzo arches and scrambles to lace his fingers over McCree’s other hand, which is still toying with his ample pectorals, and comes, untouched. His balls tighten, the coil snaps, arousal crackles like lightning up his spine- but not a drop of come escapes him. Hanzo is reeling by the time he comes back to himself. His cock bobs in front of him, steadily leaking pre down his length, red and throbbing. It is not often that McCree can get him to come dry, but today must have been one of those days. He doesn’t have long to think about it, as McCree has pulled his fingers out of him and slicked his cock up already. Hanzo watches it, tantalizing and thick and  _ pierced _ , from between his spread legs. Eager for it, he goes to bend over and present himself to his lover, but is stopped by McCree’s roughened palms traveling down the outer curve of his thighs towards his knees. 

‘What are you doing’ was what he was  _ going _ to say, but McCree snatches any words from his throat when he grips the backs of his knees and yanks him up. Hanzo goes with him, bending his knees while his arms reach up and back to wrap around his lover’s neck for support. Jesse positions him with his chest to Hanzo’s back, hands gripping the backs of his knees and keeping him spread open and ready. This wasn’t a new position for them, certainly not- but then again, this was the first time Hanzo had seen what he looked like, legs spread apart as far as they could go, with his stretched hole clenching uselessly around nothing, and McCree watching him intently over his shoulder. 

Hanzo has half a mind to cover his face-  _ Gods _ . He wasn’t supposed to get embarrassed over things like this anymore, yet here he was, flushing almost as red as his lover’s serape. This wasn’t new, it really wasn’t, and he tries to remind himself of that fact- but he can  _ see _ himself, which is what makes it all the more different. Much more embarrassing, much… Hotter, if he’s willing to admit it. And McCree’s intense look over his shoulder only serves to wind him up even more. Hanzo tightens his grip around McCree’s neck as his lover lets go of one of his legs to grab his throbbing cock and line it up with his well-prepared hole. He braces himself for the initial press, that delectable stretch- but it never comes. 

“W-What,” Hanzo starts asking, sensing the heat rolling off his lover’s prick not far from his entrance,  _ so close _ , but nowhere near close enough, “why aren’t you… please, Jesse-” 

McCree tilts his head- Hanzo watches him do so in the mirror- and presses his lips against his neck.  _ Ah _ , not yet then. Shivering, Hanzo tilts his head to give McCree more space to work, still acutely aware of where his lover’s cock is and how empty he is- how it would be so easy for McCree to just press his hips upward and sink into him. He watches his cock twitch at the thought-  _ fuck _ . Jesse’s warm breath washes over his skin, his tongue darts out to lick up his neck and along the shell of his ear-  _ please _ , he wants to beg for it if that’s what it takes to get his lover to press upwards, to feel the catch of each and every one of his six frenum piercings as they push into him. McCree takes the lobe of his ear between his teeth and tugs. Pleasure runs down his spine like lightning, skittering under his skin. Hanzo keens at the feeling, the sound ripped from his throat as he uselessly clenches around air. If only McCree would just- would  _ just- _

“You want it so badly,” Jesse says, hot and heavy in his ear, and Hanzo nods desperately despite himself. McCree chuckles, presses his hips upward and the head of his cock against Hanzo’s hole-  _ Gods yes _ \- but stops short of actually burying himself inside of Hanzo. Much to his chagrin- he can’t stop the desperate whine that bubbles out of him when the realization that McCree isn’t inside of him hits him. His lover is an insufferable tease. He’s already thinking of ways to get back at him next time he’s in control when McCree starts speaking again, rough and sinful against his overheated skin.

“I know y’want it, baby,” Jesse pauses to bite at the curve of his jaw, kissing his skin to soothe the slight sting that comes with the nip, “and y’know what y’gotta do. Know what’cha gotta say. So just,” McCree presses upwards just the slightest bit, enough for the tip to sink in and give Hanzo a taste of that stretch he so desperately craves, before pulling back and leaving him emptier than before, “say it, honey. Be my good boy now.”

_ Oh _ . 

Hanzo knows what McCree is asking for- it’s a name that he calls him only periodically in the bedroom, although it is one of the most arousing kinks for him. They’ve done it before, had entire scenarios built up around  _ that _ word, but it catches in his throat when he goes to say it. Saying  _ it _ wasn’t the hard part- watching himself, spread open and vulnerable, say it was the truly difficult thing. He has half a mind to deny his lover what he wants, as retaliation for his teasing, but that would only result in even more teasing. Hanzo can’t refuse him on this and he knows it- he loves calling McCree  _ that _ just as much as McCree loves being called  _ that _ . He tries again. While staring at McCree’s cock between his spread legs, Hanzo sucks in a bracing breath.

“Please,” he says, soft and low. Barely a whisper. His lover hears it all the same. He can tell by the way McCree smirks against the skin of his neck. Hanzo bites his lower lip, cock twitching in the air, and finishes his sentence in a rush, “please, daddy, I want it.”

“Again.” 

Hanzo indulges him more eagerly than he’d admit. 

“Please. Daddy, please fuck me,” Hanzo moans, much louder than before, and McCree rewards him by pressing the tip back inside of him.  _ Gods _ , there’s that delectable stretch once again. The feeling has him throwing his head back, a long-suffering groan torn out of him. McCree doesn’t even have to ask him to say it again, that name is on the tip of his tongue in an instant. 

“Ah! Gods, yes,  _ daddy! _ ” McCree answers his shout with a low groan and finally,  _ finally _ pushes forward. Hanzo almost sobs at that- his thickness spreads him open, stretches him delectably, and that’s all before those piercings hit his slick hole. It’s such an addicting feeling, so of course his lover stops before that first delightful barbell can catch on the rim of his entrance and sink into him.  _ Gods be damned _ , Hanzo is already planning out how he can throw his cowboy to the floor and find his own pleasure, if McCree was so hellbent on teasing him. Not that he has long to think about it- Jesse’s lips find his ear again just as Hanzo sucks in a breath to beg for it again. 

“Count them,” he growls against his skin, just as Hanzo moans out, “daddy, fuck me.” 

Counting? Hanzo stares at where he and McCree are joined in the mirror. He’s good at counting- he could handle that, especially if it meant that McCree would finally ground himself as deep as he could get inside of Hanzo.

Panting, Hanzo watches himself tilt his head just enough for his hair to fall in cascades down one side of his shaved head, and softly say, “yes daddy.”

McCree sucks in a stuttering breath. His other hand has found its spot under Hanzo’s knee, prosthetic fingers cold but more than welcome against his overheated skin. They both dig into the meat of his thighs, likely hard enough to leave marks that Hanzo will admire thoroughly the next morning. Gnawing on his lower lip, his eyes zero in on McCree’s reflected back at him in the mirror, and he mentally braces himself when he feels his lover shift behind him. 

“One,” he breathes out as the metal against his hole rolls past his stretched rim and inside of him. Almost forgetting himself, he tacks out a breathy, “daddy,” at the end for good measure. Hanzo feels his heart jump to his throat at McCree’s predatory groan washing over the skin of his neck and shoulder. That word does so many things to McCree- not that Hanzo is much better, if the increase in pre dribbling down his cock is any indication. 

Jesse pushes the next to in fast. Fast enough that Hanzo almost misses them, but manages nonetheless. “Two, three,” he counts, before moaning out another, “daddy!” Just to get McCree to squirm against him. His own cock twitches at the sound of his own voice moaning that obscene moniker. When McCree bites down on the junction of his throat and shoulder, Hanzo figures that he’s doing pretty damn well. 

Apparently his lover has had enough of teasing him, because Hanzo has to rapidly count off the last three barbells when McCree snaps his hips up and buries himself inside of him. “Fourfivesix,” spills out of him in a breathless rush. His lover doesn’t even give him a chance to regain his breath, already pulling out of him to the very tip of his thick length before shoving back in. Hanzo watches it all happen, transfixed on the sight of Jesse’s pierced cock appearing and disappearing so rapidly. His balls slap against his taint with every rough thrust upwards. The sounds of skin slapping against skin are practically deafening in their room.

Hanzo loves every second of it. 

McCree’s jackrabbit thrusts into him only have him feeling empty for perhaps a few seconds at a time before he’s stretched so wonderfully around his lover’s length. He barely even realizes that with every rough shove, the word, “daddy,” has been bubbling out of him. Not that he’s complaining. He wouldn’t even think of it- McCree is much too invested in fucking him hard enough that he’s sure he wouldn’t be walking the next day for him to complain. This is  _ exactly _ what Hanzo craves, anyways. 

“Daddy,” Hanzo keens, watching McCree sink to the very hilt inside of him before rotating his hips in a circle, stirring him up inside, “gods yes, yes,  _ yes _ ,  _ daddy! _ ” This deep inside of him, he can feel every single piercing rubbing against his sensitive walls, and having him inside put constant pressure on his prostate. Pressure that sends crackles of energy up his spine like a livewire. Pressure that has the coil of arousal in his midsection tightening with every thrust. Pressure that has molten heat surging through every vein. McCree’s amber eyes boring into him in the mirror only serve to add to the pleasure he’s giving him with every rough thrust he gives him- he meets his gaze as best as he can, unable to tear his eyes away from the streaked mirror reflecting his pleasured body back at him. 

“D’ya like that?” McCree suddenly asks him, and Hanzo nods enthusiastically. Yes, yes he did like that. Especially when Jesse pulls back achingly slow, letting him savor the feel of every piercing sliding along his walls and popping out of him. “Cuz, baby,” Jesse pauses when he’s only left the tip in, “Daddy’s gon’ fuck you until ya come all over yer pretty stomach. Gon’ fuck ya until yer all messy. Daddy’s gon’ fill ya up until it’s  _ drippin’ _ outta you.” 

Hanzo loves his cowboy, he really does. Especially the dirty talk. Hell, he feels about ready to burst just from hearing his lover growl those words against his overheated skin. Gods, he can barely remember to respond, a desperate, “yes please, daddy,” falling from his lips before McCree pistons his hips back into him. 

It’s hard and fast- so, so,  _ so _ messy- so  _ rough fuck _ \-  _ Gods yes daddy _ \- Hanzo can’t even think straight. All he can do is watch himself as McCree abuses his hole, watch transfixed as his thick cock spreads him open with every thrust upwards, watch each piercing slip into him time and time again. Pleasure bubbles underneath his skin,  _ everywhere _ , from his fingertips to the ends of his legs, all centered in a molten pool in his midsection. The coil tightens. Lightning crackles up his spine. McCree tells him how much of a good boy he is in his ear. 

Hanzo cannot take it anymore- he keeps staring at his reflection as the coil snaps and his balls tighten. He stares as he comes  _ hard _ , drops of his seed hitting the mirror while the rest of it paints his stomach in streaks not unlike those on the mirror. He stares as McCree continues to fuck into his impossibly tighter hole, pounding him through his intense orgasm, until finally-  _ finally _ \- grounding himself as deep as he can. Hanzo stares, breathing labored, as Jesse shallowly fucks him through his own orgasm. Every push leaves Hanzo acutely aware of the thick, hot load that Jesse is filling him with. A feeling of fullness and heat unlike any other that Hanzo craves even more so than McCree’s thick cock splitting him open.

“Good boy,” McCree grunts against the teeth marks he left on his shoulder, still shallowly fucking up into him, “such a good boy for daddy.” 

It’s only then that he slips out, spent cock sliding out of Hanzo with a wet sound. He barely even hears it past his pleasure-addled mind, too focused on his puffy, gaping hole to pay attention. Just like McCree said, it drips out of him. Slowly, Hanzo catches sight of his cowboy’s come dribbling out of him. This is what he looks like, freshly fucked? McCree gets to watch the obscene way his come spills out of him every time they do this?

Hanzo is almost breathless when he responds, eyes still locked on his filthy reflection, on the sweat covering his body and his heaving, come-streaked chest, on his spent cock and McCree’s flaccid one, on his hole dripping come, “yes daddy, I am a good boy.”

He’s already looking forward to the next time he’ll find himself staring at his own reflection, freshly-fucked with his daddy’s come dripping out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY let me know what you thinkknknkn im gonna go back to my corner with all my daddy kink mch
> 
> come pester me on tumblr at cawaiiey or twitter @cawaiiey_ !


End file.
